justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Money Trap
"Money Trap" is the seventh episode of the fourth season, and the 46th episode in the series overall. It was written by Elmore Leonard and Chris Provenzano and directed by Don Kurt. It first aired on February 19, 2013. Plot Synopsis Raylan finds himself caught between a foxy grifter and an old nemesis out for revenge, while Boyd and Ava come face-to-face with the decadence of Harlan's elite. Recap Raylan turns fugitive Jody over to his old friend Sharon for a little extra cash in his wallet. Sharon says thank you and then drives off with her partner in the passenger seat and the criminal in the back of her van. Some miles down the road, the van blows a tire. Sharon takes the opportunity to go into the woods to relieve herself. A short time later, a man claiming to be a "good Samaritan" pulls over and asks if the bail bondsman needs help. The partner warns him off and then opens the back door to check on Jody, who bursts out and strangles the partner with cuffed hands. He then goes into the woods and shoots Sharon in the neck. She dies. Jody curses. This is more trouble than he anticipated. Back at the marshals' office, Art expresses his doubts about the quality of the investigative work done by Raylan so far to find Drew Thompson. He suggests maybe seeing a psychic and, more practically, having a long conversation with Arlo. That's the very last thing Raylan wants to do. Elsewhere, Johnny cuddles with a blonde prostitute who was recently beaten. Johnny wants to know who did the beating — and, after a few wrong guesses, he correctly guesses that it was Colt. "He said he'd cut out my damn tongue!" says the girl, who explains Colt wanted to know the whereabouts of Ellen May. Raylan gets a call from the local police, who have found Sharon's body nearby. "I think I know the man you're looking for," Raylan says. Speaking of said man, Jody hangs out in the apartment of the "good Samaritan," Kenny, who is actually a partner in crime who popped the van's tire. The pair drives to Jody's ex-wife's house looking for a stash of money — and find Raylan interviewing a housesitter named Jackie (the ex-wife is on vacation with the kids). They sneak away, careful not to let the marshal see them. That night, Ava and Boyd show up for a "rich person's sex party" on the fancy end of town. Their plan is to mingle and mix in (as best as they can anyway) and maybe find a wealthy, old man who is Drew Thompson. Meanwhile, Raylan gives Jackie a ride home and the two flirt the entire way, with Jackie telling Raylan she has a crush on him. Jackie heads inside and is confronted by Jody, who demands the security code to his ex wife's house. She refuses and jams her foot into his just as Raylan enters the apartment. Jody runs for it, leaping from a window onto the top of Kenny's car. The car speeds away into the night. Jody has escaped. Again. At the sex party, Ava wanders from room to dimly lit room looking for Boyd. She is corralled by a younger, aggressive man who won't take no for an answer. So Boyd twists the man's arm behind his back and slams his head against the stairwell. He then explains to Ava that two older men, Lee and Gerald, want him to strong-arm another rich man, Frank. Boyd figures he can make a little extra money while searching for Drew. Ava doesn't like the idea, but Boyd dismisses her concerns. At Kenny's apartment, the accomplice does lines of coke off the bathroom sink as Raylan pulls up outside. Kenny, an aspiring filmmaker, shows a short video he made of Jody, who warns the marshal that he doesn't have long to live. Raylan has never responded well to being threatened. Raylan heads to the bar/his apartment as the marshal knows that Jody knows where he lives. Sure enough, Jody sits in the corner of the bar. Raylan asks everyone to step outside — and then he and Jody face each other. "You ain't gonna shoot," Jody mutters as he reaches for his gun. Raylan does shoot — multiple times. Jody falls dead to the floor. In the meantime, Harlan's elite explain their plan to Boyd. It involves Frank ruining one of his own ponds, so that the rest can get even richer off the federal government's environmental emergency funds. "You want me to twist his arm?" Boyd asks. Gerald suggests killing Frank. "Crowders do what we say," says Lee, explaining that Boyd only has what he has because these rich men allow him to have it. They want the lower class placated — or pacified — and so they look the other way as Boyd run drugs and prostitutes. Raylan escorts Jackie to a hotel room, where he questions her about a bag. He is sure it is filled with money, which was what Jody was really after. He says if he sees it, he will have to turn it in, but if the money isn't found, it wouldn't be terrible if it made its way back to Katrina and the children. Art calls and questions him about Jackie's intentions, while she strips to her underwear in front of Raylan and gets in the shower. He tells the chief he plans to sleep on the couch and that Jackie isn't "ain't the least bit interested in an old fart like me," despite evidence to the contrary. Raylan sits on the bed, looking weary, as she showers, possibly wondering if she is just flirting with him to get the money. Later, Raylan visits Arlo in prison. "I'm going to cut you a deal right now," son says to father. "For once in our lives, let's work together." Raylan explains that Theo Tonin knows Drew is alive and has hired Boyd to look for him. If Boyd finds Drew first, then Arlo gets nothing. But if Arlo gives up Drew right now, Raylan can guarantee that dear ol' dad lives out his days in a "country club prison." Arlo refuses to play along. Raylan tells him that Arlo's life in prison will be short-lived, and that he will be glad the day he hears his father has been killed. Appearances First Appearances #Lee Paxton - One of the Clover Hillers that want Boyd to murder Black Pike Mining owner Frank Browning so that they can get even richer off the federal government's environmental emergency funds #Kenneth Flix - An aspiring filmmaker and junkie, who is an associate of Jody Adair #Gerald Johns - One of the Clover Hillers that want Boyd to murder Black Pike Mining owner Frank Browning so that they can get even richer off the federal government's environmental emergency funds #Sam Keener - An attendee at Tillman Napier's party, who Ava socializes with to see if he is Drew Thompson #Deborah Jane Napier - Ex-Sheriff Napier's wife and madam of Napiers' house parties #Reed - A male attendant of Napier's party that Boyd insults after he flirts with Ava #Jackie Nevada - The sorority sister of Katrina Adair who is held hostage by Jody to find a safe code. She later develops a crush on Raylan. Deaths #Mitch - A bailbondsman and fellow partner of Sharon Edmunds. Strangled to death by Jody Adair. #Sharon Edmunds - Fatally shot in the neck by Jody. #Jody Adair - Shot to death by Raylan in a quick draw. Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks (credit only) *Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Ron Eldard as Colton Rhodes *Sam Anderson as Lee Paxton *David Andrews as Tillman Napier *Chris Chalk as Jody Adair *Kevin Daniels as Mitch *Michael Gladis as Kenneth Flix *Shelley Hennig as Jackie Nevada *Brian Howe as Arnold *David Meunier as Johnny Crowder *Robin Riker as Deborah Jane *Aja Evans as Sharon Edmunds *Ned Bellamy as Gerald Johns *Grainger Hines as Sam Keener *Clayton Rohner as Reed *Raymond J. Barry as Arlo Givens Co-stars *Joe Stevens as Kent Chilobeck *Rocky McMurray as Frank Browning *Cathy Baron as Teri *Mel Fair as Nelson Dunlop *Bradley Snedeker as Abel *Ted Mattison as Loren Hunkis *Nick Hoffa as Jim *Melanie McComb as The Kid Trivia * This plot and the character of Jackie Nevada were inspired by Elmore Leonard's book Raylan. * The scene in the hotel room with Jackie ends with her in the shower and Raylan sitting on the bed. They shot scenes of Raylan getting into the shower with her, but it was decided to leave it out and leave it vague as to whether he stayed or left. Screenshot Gallery S2.jpg Category:Season 4 episodes